


Once Upon A Kiss

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: When Princess Rey Kenobi falls under a mysterious curse that makes her fall asleep until true love's kiss, at the age of nineteen, the entire kingdom of Jakku falls into turmoil. Princes from every kingdom in the galaxy have tried to break the spell, but none have succeeded. All but one: the Prince of Naboo. Can he succeed where others have failed? And can he survive the trials that will come his way by attempting to even reach the castle?Well, read and find out, folks. As always, your votes and comments are much appreciated.Mature Warning: Language, violence, sex. All of that fun, adult titillating stuff kiddies shouldn't be reading. Last warning, don't like it, don't read.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

One

Princess Rey's Pov...

The rose gardens were bright and alive when the brunette Princess awoke on the morning of her nineteenth birthday. She felt confident that all would go well with the pageant that she planned in honor of the ambassadors from Naboo about to arrive later on in the day.

Her chief lady in waiting Lady Rose Tico, woke her lady from a peaceful dream where she dreamed that a handsome, dark haired Prince had kissed her awake. She didn't get a good look at his face, but she knew that he was handsome, and that he had dark chocolate eyes that you could just melt into.

Rey honestly wish that it had been him waking her, instead of her best friend.

"Five more minutes, Rose, please," Princess Rey groaned.

Lady Rose giggled, "Nope, absolutely not, girl! If I can't lie down, you sure as hell can't either. The Naboo delegates are here, and they say that Prince Ben is among their party!"

At the mention of the word Prince, Princess Rey was up in a flash. She got up to use the refresher, and came back out to the main chamber.

"The Prince?!" Rey demanded. "Why in the galaxy would he care about some little trade embargo? Have you seen him, Rose? Is he handsome?"

Rose went into Rey's closet and laid out a midnight blue gown fit for meeting with ambassadors.

"I was told that he is, madam," Rose said, with exasperation. "But honestly, Rey, there is more to marriage than surface looks. I mean, my Finn is not that much to look at, but he is a kind, decent man. Sometimes, the cruelest people in the galaxy are the best looking."

Princess Rey wasn't listening, however, she went on and on about meeting a handsome Prince to have good looking heirs with some day.

"...I just cannot fathom going through all that pain and sickness to then have an ugly child at the end of it," Rey finished, dancing about the room in her shift. "I will have a good looking husband even if it kills me."

"Oh! Don't say that, Rey!" Rose admonished. "Say a prayer quickly."

Rey laughed, and shook her head. "You say one for me, my lady. But for now, get me ready to meet this Prince Ben."

Nothing more was said about the Prince of Naboo, only that the entire palace seemed excited to receive the glittering, high profile delegates. Princess Rey was in high spirits as she got ready to go to the pageant, where she would appear masked and ready to surprise the court with her dance choreography that she created herself. Little did the Princess know, but that she was about to meet her destiny...


	2. 1

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away, the known universe was divided into kingdoms that either supported the Jedi way of life, or the Sith; and then there were the few in between the supported both philosophies. These were the gray kingdoms, and they were the less favoured in the galaxy.

When Queen Satine and King Obi Wan Kenobi tried to produce an heir for years, their efforts were rewarded at long last with a Princess. She was named Reyna, or 'Little Queen.' Everyone rejoiced at the birth of the Princess of Jakku, but this joy was short lived as first the Queen died of child bed fever, and the Princess soon was ailing, because she missed her mother.

The Jedi King tried to hire every known healer and apothecary in the galaxy to heal her. But that was until a dark monk came to the kingdom, a short, ugly hunchbacked looking man with a hideously scarred face approached the royal bassinet.

He murmured words of healing over the Princess, and she lived from that day on. But the twisted old man left the Jedi King with a warning: "Keep the Princess away from any spindle wheels, for if she pricks her finger on the needle, she will fall into a deep sleep, only to be woken by true love's kiss."

With that, the black cloaked man left the kingdom of Jakku, and so to prevent the curse from taking place, the King ordered every spindle wheel burned to protect his only heir and child.

So it is that we begin our story just before the curse takes hold of our heroine of this tale...


	3. Two

Prince Ben's Pov...

Jakku. The place was a junkyard compared to Naboo, or even Chandrila, his father Han Solo's birthplace. The dark brown haired Prince rode in the speeder, sitting next to his best friend Lord Armitage Hux, and his arrogant blowhard father Lord Brendol. Ben didn't know why he had to come personally to this stupid ball. It wasn't fair, damn it! He had Force training, and that was more important than a trade embargo, or meeting this planet's Princess.

He loved women, of course, they were a pleasant diversion, but he had hated all of his parent's choices. None of them were Force sensitive, or gave him that necessary spark he knew he would feel when he met The One. He couldn't explain it any more than that, least of all to himself.

The main palace loomed closer, and this place was more ordered, and as the Prince, and two delegates came into the inner city, the homes were more organized, and predictably, the closer one got to the palace, the wealthier the people were; it was the same in any kingdom, the rich get richer, and the poor get poorer.

"Okay, now this place is looking more promising," Hux commented. Ben shrugged, indifferent to everything. He just wanted to get this task done and over with, he was missing valuable training time.

They were greeted graciously by everyone, except the Princess, which Prince found passing strange. He decided to go exploring after the Hux's excused themselves to go do business with King Kenobi.

He found himself in the gardens, and saw an unusual sight: an elegantly dressed girl wielding a blue lightsaber as training droids shot at her. She was strong with the Force, but something...drew him to her, he couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he liked it. He began to fight the training droids, and when one nearly took her head clean off, he knocked her to the ground, and crushed it to pieces, using the Force.

"Ow!" She yelled, struggling to get up. "Unhand me, sir! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Oh, I don't know, how about the guy who just saved your life?!" Ben retorted. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "And what are you doing outside without guards, or your ladies?"

The brunette lady drew herself up to her full height, and she patted her dress down, clipping her lightsaber to her girdle. "I sent them away," She replied, "My ladies seem to think that Force training is a waste of time for a Princess, and my guards would just tattletale on the King. Who are you?"

This was Princess Rey?! Interesting. Maybe this trip wouldn't be a complete waste of time, after all. "I am Prince Ben Solo of Naboo," He said, bowing.

The Princess's hazel eyes widened, but she curtsied, "Well, now I know that we would both rather be training than going to pageants or balls. I didn't want to change into pants and a shirt to properly train. Although, I may have to change with how dirty you got my gown."

They shared a laugh, and that was when he felt it...the spark. No, it was more like a jolt of lightning to his heart.

They stared at each other, wide eyed as their hands touched. He kissed her knuckles, and then he dropped her hand, and stammered, "I...I'm sorry."

He rushed out of the gardens, and when Hux found him half an hour later when the pageant was about to start, the Prince felt like he needed some fresh air.

Rey...She was not conventionally beautiful, or even tall and elegant in appearance per se, but it was her Force signature that drew him like a moth to a flame. _I have to have her! No one else is worthy,_ Prince Ben decided then and there. What he didn't count on was that in a very short time, he would be called upon to save Princess Rey, but it would be through much trial and error before he would get the chance to be close to her again...


	4. Three

Princess Rey's Pov...

Rey watched Prince Ben leave the gardens. She could not believe that her dream Prince was this handsome, Force sensitive young man. She went to her rooms, and gave the excuse that she got dirty while training.

Lady Rose sighed, "Madam, you should have waited until after the ball to train. How many times have I told you not to train in your gowns?"

Rey hated to be ordered by her own maid. She clenched and unclenched her hands, and took a deep breath.

"You're right, of course, Rose," Rey said in a silken voice. "Where is the black swan gown for the pageant?"

Lady Rose looked at her mistress with some fear, because she knew her charge's mind well. "In the closet, and--"

"Get it, and Rose?"  
"Y-yes, my lady?"

"Do not order me around again," Rey said in a deceptively calm voice, "I am your Princess, not your equal. You have been too familiar of late. Remember that."

Lady Rose nodded, visibly shaken. Princess Rey's other ladies helped the Princess into a beautiful, alluring black feathered gown that Rey could easily dance in it.

She put on an elaborate black feathered mask, and dark, dramatic mask to conceal her identity. When it was her time to dance her routine, she searched out Prince Ben in the audience.

She would teach him to ignore her! She did her graceful routine, and when she had to throw her black scarf to her chosen dance partner, she chose Ben. Prince Ben grabbed it, and she smiled knowingly as she curtsied, and left the stage to change into her mint green and gold gown for the ball.

Prince Ben kept the black scarf, and when he found the Princess during the waltz, he said, "I was given this by a magical bird that wore your face, my lady."

Rey laughed, "Oh? A bird? Your eyes must be playing tricks on you, my lord. Jakku has no black birds that I have seen. We have only white swans in our lakes."

Prince Ben chuckled, playing along, "Oh, I tell you she was there. A rare bird of beauty that smiled at me knowingly, and asked me to dance."

Rey curtsied, "Well, then I hope you find her, for I daresay that there is no such lady of such description here."

Prince Ben was about to say something else, but Princess Rey left to go dance with other gentlemen. Rey watched Prince Ben seethe with jealousy, and when the final dance came around after the feast, he insisted on dancing with her.

Rey felt her heart flutter in her chest as Prince Ben kissed her hands after the dance. When the evening came, and the delegates left, Princess Rey was determined to only accept Prince Ben's suit, and no other suitors placed in front of her.

But when they met again, it was years later, and only through great difficulty on Prince Ben's part...


	5. Four

Snoke's Pov...

As soon as the Princess of Jakku fell into her death like sleep, the entire planet became a wasteland. What was once beautiful, pristine, and filled with life, now became a wasteland. The oceans ran dry, the lakes dried up. The only place in Jakku that remained untouched by the curse was the palace itself. But foul beasts like rancors, sarlac pits, and giant scorpions dotted the landscape. 

The dark wizard Snoke looked upon his work and was glad. He summoned Armitage Hux, his apprentice, and said, "Every Prince that approaches Rey dies."

Hux looked down upon the sleeping brunette beauty, and he couldn't help but salivate as he brushed his thumb across her lips.

 _Soon_ , _my_ _pretty_ , He thought. _Soon, you will be mine. Soon, all of the Princes of the galaxy with be dead, and we will rule upon its ashes. And Ben won't even know what will hit him when that happens._

"Master, do I go back to Prince Ben as a spy?" Hux asked.

Snoke looked down upon his apprentice with disgust. He found it troublesome that his only trusted apprentice was doing this to have the Jakku Princess for himself, but beggars could not be choosers, he always believed.

"No, you will stand guard like all of my other stormtroopers. If anyone gets through the monsters I put in place, kill them," Snoke ordered.

Hux smiled coldly. "With pleasure, Master."

Snoke nodded. He had to make preparations, because every Prince was Force sensitive, but it was hard to determine which one would make it to the castle first. He prayed that it would be Prince Ben Solo, because his master had cursed him to live as a wretched hunchback for defying his will.

Well, he would show them all what it was to mess with the great wizard Snoke! The Princess was a beautiful lure for the fishes to die upon, and when every kingdom was in his possession, he would dance upon all of their graves laughing with glee the entire time. He just hoped that no Prince broke the sleeping spell, or all chance of revenge would be lost for all time...


	6. Five

Snoke's Pov...

As soon as the Princess of Jakku fell into her death like sleep, the entire planet became a wasteland. What was once beautiful, pristine, and filled with life, now became a wasteland. The oceans ran dry, the lakes dried up. The only place in Jakku that remained untouched by the curse was the palace itself. But foul beasts like rancors, sarlac pits, and giant scorpions dotted the landscape. 

The dark wizard Snoke looked upon his work and was glad. He summoned Armitage Hux, his apprentice, and said, "Every Prince that approaches Rey dies."

Hux looked down upon the sleeping brunette beauty, and he couldn't help but salivate as he brushed his thumb across her lips.

 _Soon_ , _my_ _pretty_ , He thought. _Soon, you will be mine. Soon, all of the Princes of the galaxy with be dead, and we will rule upon its ashes. And Ben won't even know what will hit him when that happens._

"Master, do I go back to Prince Ben as a spy?" Hux asked.

Snoke looked down upon his apprentice with disgust. He found it troublesome that his only trusted apprentice was doing this to have the Jakku Princess for himself, but beggars could not be choosers, he always believed.

"No, you will stand guard like all of my other stormtroopers. If anyone gets through the monsters I put in place, kill them," Snoke ordered.

Hux smiled coldly. "With pleasure, Master."

Snoke nodded. He had to make preparations, because every Prince was Force sensitive, but it was hard to determine which one would make it to the castle first. He prayed that it would be Prince Ben Solo, because his master had cursed him to live as a wretched hunchback for defying his will.

Well, he would show them all what it was to mess with the great wizard Snoke! The Princess was a beautiful lure for the fishes to die upon, and when every kingdom was in his possession, he would dance upon all of their graves laughing with glee the entire time. He just hoped that no Prince broke the sleeping spell, or all chance of revenge would be lost for all time...


	7. Six

Prince Ben's Pov...

The Silencer landed and the young Prince looked out at the desert landscape of Jakku with dismay. His father had been right: Jakku had become inhospitable. Just three months before, it had been lush, and full of life.

No, this was the work of dark magic, He decided. This was not a naturally occurring event. Master Revan disembarked, his red and silver mask in place, obscuring a face most women fawned over, Revan knew. 

"This is worse than I imagined," Revan said, his voice robotic, but contemplative through his voice modulator. "I expected opposition to us reaching the palace, but clearly, Snoke wished to place the very environment against us."

"This sucks, man," Poe said, shaking his head. "You guys happen to have any of those masks handy so I don't burn in this heat?"

Prince Ben chuckled. He put his black and silver mask in place. "No, we don't," He said, "Unless you fancy another man's sweat in your face."

Poe laughed, "Yeah, no thanks. But you two are gonna cook in this heat, I'm telling you."

No more was said as the meager supplies were carried by all three of them into the desert. Prince Ben led the way as he followed Princess Rey's Force signature. It was much diminished, her light, but the bond between them was strong, and he could feel her.

But as they made camp that night, they found their first obstacle put into their path: quicksand. Poe had unknowingly stepped into a patch of quicksand, and began screaming.

The two Force users woke from their sleep to find a struggling, panicking Captain of the guard up to his waist in quicksand. Revan ran to the man's side and reached out his hand.

"Take my hand, Dameron!" Revan shouted. "Ben, use the Force to help him up."

"On it, Master."

Ben reached out his hand, and tapped into the Force. It was as easy as breathing for him at this stage in his training. Poe was struggling against the sand and gravity pulling him steadily under.

"Calm yourself, Captain!" Revan admonished. "Slow your struggling. Breathe."

Poe continued to struggle. "Easy for you to say! You aren't in this muck and grime with me."

Prince Ben rolled his eyes. Non Force users could be so obtuse sometimes, he swore.

He knocked Poe unconscious with the Force, and loosened the sand and mud around him. Master Revan pulled him out, and carried the man over his shoulder, and laid him down. Ben got a campfire going, though he really wished that they had not chosen to camp out in what looked to be the Badlands. But where were the good lands? Apparently, nowhere as far as the eye could see.

Poe awakened to the two Force users talking over what the plans were without their masks on. It was strange how Revan, with his older face, could pass for the Prince's brother almost, they had almost the same colored eyes, except Revan's hair was a lighter shade of brown than his apprentice's.

"Ah, you're up," Ben said, tossing his friend a ration packet. "The palace lies to the north, and from what Rey's Force signature can determine, that is the likely direction of where we need to head."

Poe ate his blue nutrition packet, and said, "Did it ever occur to you that this may be a trap? Snoke is a sneaky bastard. If he wants your crown, you can bet that he wants you dead long before you reach the Princess."

Revan chuckled. "Of course, it's a trap, Dameron. This desert climate that he placed upon the planet is, by its very nature, a trap. The only question remains is how many obstacles the wizard placed in our path before we reach the palace."

Ben could tell that his friend was scowling, but he chose to ignore it. "We head into the mountains, because that is where Rey is. The first step of avoiding a trap is knowing of its existence, after all."

Poe scowled, "That's ridiculous, man. Gods, Lord Revan! Aren't you supposed to talk some damn sense into your...student?"

Revan smiled. "I am sworn to protect my padawan, Dameron. As are you." He shrugged. "Besides, dissuading him from saving Rey would only result in worse consequences. I was in his place once, except I let duty prevent me from saving my wife when she most needed me, and she was killed for it."

Prince Ben sipped his water as he digested his Master's words. Revan didn't like to talk about Lady Bastilla much, save that she had drawn him back from the dark side of the Force with her love for him.

"Forgive us, Master," Prince Ben said quietly, "We did not know."

Revan nodded. "It's alright, Ben. Get some sleep, you will need it."

They all got their sleeping tents ready, and sleep did not come easily, but when it did, it was fitful at best, but that didn't compare with the problems ahead of them on their journey...


	8. Seven

Prince Ben's Pov...

The Silencer landed and the young Prince looked out at the desert landscape of Jakku with dismay. His father had been right: Jakku had become inhospitable. Just three months before, it had been lush, and full of life.

No, this was the work of dark magic, He decided. This was not a naturally occurring event. Master Revan disembarked, his red and silver mask in place, obscuring a face most women fawned over, Revan knew. 

"This is worse than I imagined," Revan said, his voice robotic, but contemplative through his voice modulator. "I expected opposition to us reaching the palace, but clearly, Snoke wished to place the very environment against us."

"This sucks, man," Poe said, shaking his head. "You guys happen to have any of those masks handy so I don't burn in this heat?"

Prince Ben chuckled. He put his black and silver mask in place. "No, we don't," He said, "Unless you fancy another man's sweat in your face."

Poe laughed, "Yeah, no thanks. But you two are gonna cook in this heat, I'm telling you."

No more was said as the meager supplies were carried by all three of them into the desert. Prince Ben led the way as he followed Princess Rey's Force signature. It was much diminished, her light, but the bond between them was strong, and he could feel her.

But as they made camp that night, they found their first obstacle put into their path: quicksand. Poe had unknowingly stepped into a patch of quicksand, and began screaming.

The two Force users woke from their sleep to find a struggling, panicking Captain of the guard up to his waist in quicksand. Revan ran to the man's side and reached out his hand.

"Take my hand, Dameron!" Revan shouted. "Ben, use the Force to help him up."

"On it, Master."

Ben reached out his hand, and tapped into the Force. It was as easy as breathing for him at this stage in his training. Poe was struggling against the sand and gravity pulling him steadily under.

"Calm yourself, Captain!" Revan admonished. "Slow your struggling. Breathe."

Poe continued to struggle. "Easy for you to say! You aren't in this muck and grime with me."

Prince Ben rolled his eyes. Non Force users could be so obtuse sometimes, he swore.

He knocked Poe unconscious with the Force, and loosened the sand and mud around him. Master Revan pulled him out, and carried the man over his shoulder, and laid him down. Ben got a campfire going, though he really wished that they had not chosen to camp out in what looked to be the Badlands. But where were the good lands? Apparently, nowhere as far as the eye could see.

Poe awakened to the two Force users talking over what the plans were without their masks on. It was strange how Revan, with his older face, could pass for the Prince's brother almost, they had almost the same colored eyes, except Revan's hair was a lighter shade of brown than his apprentice's.

"Ah, you're up," Ben said, tossing his friend a ration packet. "The palace lies to the north, and from what Rey's Force signature can determine, that is the likely direction of where we need to head."

Poe ate his blue nutrition packet, and said, "Did it ever occur to you that this may be a trap? Snoke is a sneaky bastard. If he wants your crown, you can bet that he wants you dead long before you reach the Princess."

Revan chuckled. "Of course, it's a trap, Dameron. This desert climate that he placed upon the planet is, by its very nature, a trap. The only question remains is how many obstacles the wizard placed in our path before we reach the palace."

Ben could tell that his friend was scowling, but he chose to ignore it. "We head into the mountains, because that is where Rey is. The first step of avoiding a trap is knowing of its existence, after all."

Poe scowled, "That's ridiculous, man. Gods, Lord Revan! Aren't you supposed to talk some damn sense into your...student?"

Revan smiled. "I am sworn to protect my padawan, Dameron. As are you." He shrugged. "Besides, dissuading him from saving Rey would only result in worse consequences. I was in his place once, except I let duty prevent me from saving my wife when she most needed me, and she was killed for it."

Prince Ben sipped his water as he digested his Master's words. Revan didn't like to talk about Lady Bastilla much, save that she had drawn him back from the dark side of the Force with her love for him.

"Forgive us, Master," Prince Ben said quietly, "We did not know."

Revan nodded. "It's alright, Ben. Get some sleep, you will need it."

They all got their sleeping tents ready, and sleep did not come easily, but when it did, it was fitful at best, but that didn't compare with the problems ahead of them on their journey...


	9. Eight

Poe's Pov...

The Captain of the guard was already baking in the morning heat as he followed behind the two Force users, with Prince Ben leading the way out of the Goazone Badlands, as the holo maps called it. They were heading into the mountains, and as they did, Poe could swear that he heard a scuttling, as if of crabs, in the rocks around them as they got closer and closer to the rocks.

Ben and Revan heard the scuttling noises, and ignited their lightsabers. He hated that he just had a pair of blasters, and noticed that Revan had two lightsabers.

"You mind sharing one of those, man?" Poe asked the dark Jedi. Lord Revan chuckled, and tossed him the red one. He barely caught it before two giant black scorpions came out of the rocky walls.

Poe found the button and ignited it. He knew he was holding the weapon wrong, but as the scorpions came towards the trio, Poe saw first hand just how deadly both Force users really were together.

The first scorpion came out, flanking the second one. Ben flipped into action, whirling his red cross hilt lightsaber in graceful arcs as he swung at one of the creature's legs. Revan was blasting the other one with lightning, and Poe was swinging his borrowed lightsaber like a baseball bat. The scorpion Ben was dueling, had him pinned, and was about to sting him when a rancor came out of the rocks with a red horned warrior on its back. The rancor scooped up the scorpion and ate it.

Lord Revan manipulated the Force to crush his scorpion's legs, and he flipped up and brought his lightsaber down with a powerful downward stab. The scorpion died screeching in pain. The rancor then ate the scorpion's corpse, and then sat down with a dull thud.

The red figure on its back flipped off of his beast, and ignited a double bladed red lightsaber. "You have five seconds to explain your presence here, Sith, before I kill all of you," The Sith Lord demanded.

"I am Prince Ben Solo of Naboo," Ben said robotically through his mask. "But you would probably know me as Kylo Ren. This is Darth Revan, and my Captain of the guard Poe Dameron. We aren't a threat to you."

The red zabrak man turned off his lightsaber, and nodded at each of them, Poe last. "That remains to be seen, of course," The horned man said. "You could be spies for Snoke. I am called Maul."

Prince Ben bowed and said, "An honor to meet a legendary Sith Lord."

Maul nodded. "Likewise, Lord Ren. But I must scan your minds to be certain of your identities. But not here, we're too exposed here. Come aboard, unless you fancy walking, of course."

Poe didn't want anything to do with the fiercesome beast, but his two travelling companions held no such reservations. They climbed aboard the beast as if it was a speeder and sat down.

"Are you not coming, non Force user?" Darth Maul asked with amusement. You would die within a week, and that is my most generous estimation. Even with a lightsaber at your side, the creatures here would still devour you all the same."

Poe grumbled, "Alright, alright, man! But seriously? A rancor? We couldn't just go to the palace in a speeder?"

Maul laughed. "No. Now, get on." Poe climbed up, and almost lost his footing when Revan pulled him up. Revan took his other lightsaber, and Maul flipped on to the rancor's back and muttered something guttural under his breath in order to get the beast to move. They camped in a cave, and that was when their minds were scanned thoroughly.

Maul nodded, satisfied that they were not spies of Snoke.

"Forgive me, I had to be certain," He finally said, starting a fire in an already built in fire pit. "Your Captain mentioned the palace. I have seen other foolhardy Princes chase after the bait of this sleeping Princess, but they all have died horrible deaths. Tell me, Lord Ren: What makes you any more special than they?"

Poe could almost see the wheels turning in Prince Ben's head as he said, "Because I have a Force bond with Rey. We spoke and danced before this curse."

Maul shrugged, "Maybe you can get past Snoke, and maybe not. It matters naught to me. I just know that I am only here to stay the hell away from Snoke. He destroyed my temple, my planet, my people's way of life! I tried to seek revenge for what he made that ginger cur of his do with the Star Killer weapon, but I was   
defeated. There is no greater shame for a zabrak warrior to endure is defeat."

Revan said, "Yes, but doing nothing in the face of such evil is a sign of cowardice as well, Lord Maul."

Revan felt himself being lifted up by Maul and being choked with the Force. "Call me a coward again. I dare you."

"Maul, I need him," Prince Ben said coolly. "Unless you would like to die for killing my master, of course, it is nothing to me."

Darth Maul dropped Revan as he gasped at the air filling his lungs again with fresh air. Poe went over to the older dark Jedi to make sure he was okay. "I'm...fine, Captain," Revan said. Poe nodded, and saw that Ben and Maul were getting along like old pals; it was kind of weird to see, actually.

Maul said he would take first watch, and pointed out where the survival supplies were kept. Poe got some food together, and when the food was done, all four of them ate in silence. Poe really felt like the odd third wheel, because these three men, although their backgrounds were quite different all shared this weird ability to tap into the Force. He supposed that made them brothers of some kind. But when they all set out, Poe soon realized what a boon sharing such a bond could be, and how he was more in danger than them by far in the coming days...


	10. Nine

_A garden of fragrant roses and flowers of all varieties assail my senses as I walk through the palace garden before I get to the center fountain. I see Rey dressed in a dark blue, almost black gown with red sleeves that flow down past her thighs. She has a rose in her hands and is plucking each petal meticulously, and throwing them into the water._

_"I did not think you would come," Rey says, without turning to face me. "The wizard said I should forget you, that the darkness is all but claimed you."_

_I went to her and took her hands in mine. "I could never forget you. I love you," I said. "Let me see you, my Princess."_

_She shakes her head. "No! Please, Ben. Leave before he finds us. The apprentice. Beware of the apprentice."_

_"What apprentice?" I ask._   
_When Rey turns to look at me, I see the evil, horrible corpse-like face of the wizard Snoke._

_He laughs a cruel, cold laugh, and says, "Yes, do come Prince Ben. Come to your Princess, though there won't be much left of her when you_ _do arrive."_

_He shows a bloody and badly beaten Rey, and I scream and scream as the sound of his cold laughter rips me out of sleep..._

💘----

Prince Ben's voice was raw, and his mouth dry as he woke up in the cave with a start.

Darth Maul and Revan were over him, and Maul simply said, "You let him into your mind last night."

Ben shivered with his emotions, and he wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "He's torturing her!" He cried, "I could feel her pain as if it were my own."

"I highly doubt Snoke would harm Princess Rey," Revan interjected. "She is the bait all of the Princes are being lured to in order to gain ultimate power. What you must do is train your mind to not allow him entrance again."

Maul nodded, "Agreed. I can train you to build up walls in your subconscious. You have a bond with the Princess, but the wizard is using it to contact you."

"Is this why Snoke hasn't found you?" He couldn't help but ask.

Maul nodded. "But we must head out. I trust you can transport us there, Revan?"

Revan looked at the red horned zabrak, and scowled, "It's not like I can do it _all_ the time. It takes considerable effort to manipulate the Force like that."

Maul rolled his golden red eyes, but Ben could sense a slight amusement there as well. "And yet, you have the ability," Maul pointed out.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Get us as close to the palace as possible," Maul ordered. "We will do the rest."

Revan came up to Ben, and said, "I need you to share your Force bond with Rey for the briefest moment. Only you know exactly where she is being held."

He didn't really want to do it, it felt completely unnatural to him. But if this was the best way of getting to Rey, he would do it. They both put on their masks, and clipped their lightsabers to their belts.

Maul joined them, and said, "Alright, me and fifth wheel will be carrying the supplies. Let's all hold hands."

Poe looked at everyone and made a disgusted face, "Hold hands? Eww. No way, man! I like girls, not you three. At least not in that way."

Maul grinned. "Aw, and just when I thought you and I had something."

"Seriously, dude?!"  
"No, Dameron. I was joking."  
"Oh, oh, good!"

Ben chuckled, "Just hold our hands, Captain."

They all stood in a circle, and Ben held hands with Maul and Revan. Poe held their other hands. Ben focused on Rey, on her smile, the way the sunlight had turned her brown hair into a honey brown, the way she danced for him at the pageant. Revan picked up on the Force bond, and everyone focused. A bright portal began to form, and then solidify before them.

Revan let go of Ben's hand, and then everyone followed suit. Poe grumbled about holding another man's hand, but shouldered his pack on his pack. Ben stepped through the portal first, and that was when he first had a glimpse of what they were dealing with for the very first time...


	11. Ten

Prince Ben's Pov...

The landscape surrounding the palace was a ravine. It was worse than he thought. Maul scowled as he squinted off into the distance.

"We will have to send out scouting droids to ascertain what dangers surround the palace," Maul finally said, coming back to them on the cliff where Maul had climbed down to go scouting.

He took off his pack, and set up the droids. "How long until they get back to us?" Prince Ben asked.

Maul shrugged, "A few minutes? Hours? But, it will give us plenty of time for me to train your mind against being attacked in your subconscious again."

Poe was about to confront the Prince and the zabrak warrior, but Revan said, "It's alright. Let them train. He won't harm the Prince."

Poe nodded, and kept watch over his charge any way. Prince Ben followed Maul up a steep outcropping of rocks, and then sat down Indian style after removing his cloak.

Ben took off his black cloak and sat on it across from Maul. "Now, this will be easy in theory," Maul explained, "And it is essentially this: before you go to sleep, I want you to bar your mind against any intruders to your mind."

He scoffed, "I know how to do that easily when I'm awake."

Maul nodded, quietly, "Yes, I know. I tested you on multiple occasions. The only time I was able to read your thoughts is when you allowed me to scan your mind."

"So, what do I do?"

"Lie down, and sleep, obviously. But first, I want you to think of a few non consequential things," Maul instructed. "Just anything stupid and mundane enough to distract an enemy Force user from penetrating your mind in its most vulnerable state. Any questions?"

He did have some questions, and Maul answered them all with more patience than Revan would have used. He didn't exactly trust Darth Maul, but he didn't exactly have a choice either. It was either trust him or Snoke would just try to attack him again and again in his sleep using Rey as leverage.

He thought of some silly things, and opened his eyes. "Okay," Ben said, "I'm ready."

Maul nodded, and said, "Lie down and sleep."

Ben did, and closed his eyes. He felt Maul put him under using the Force, and he tried to keep his mind focused on the silly thoughts in his head. Maul got through.

They tried this again and again, but Maul said, "Focus, Prince Ben. Discipline your mind. Keep your mind not on your mate, but on _defense_. Now, if you cannot get it this time, I will go in with you, and show you what I mean by the difference between focus, and just letting an enemy Force user get inside your head. Again."

Ben laid down, and willed himself to sleep this time. When he couldn't get it, Maul, laid down beside him, and said, "Okay, this is going to seem weird to you, but I am going to link our minds. The reason you are failing at this is through a lack of trust. Now, hold my hand."

"Why?"

"Tactile contact is easier to maintain a mind link," Maul explained, rolling his eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead days ago. Now, lie down, Prince."

Ben did, and took Maul's outstretched hand in his. Like his own, the fingers were heavily callused from years of lightsaber work, but Maul's was rougher, a true warrior's hand. Ben slept, and their minds linked, and in their dreams they shared many memories, but through his strict teachings, he finally learned how to protect himself against Snoke's attacks.

When they both came to, it was dark, and the instant they both awoke, Maul snatched his hand away. Maul answered no questions about his harsh, abusive training under the late Emperor, or of the more pleasant memories of his exotic love life with various female beings. No, he kept himself to himself, and Ben respected the zabrak for that more than if he had been an open book.

They all had dinner, but something was wrong with Revan. Poe explained that Revan had been feeling out of sorts ever since he transported them as close to the palace as possible.

Ben went to his Master and said, "Master? Are you alright?"

Revan looked up at him and said shakily, "I don't have a lot of time left, and that scares me, Ben. I have seen your Captain do something reckless and die, but you will get through this. I have seen," Revan began to cough, and his fingers came away bloody. "Shit....No, I have seen you get to the Princess."

Revan coughed some more, and said, "Leave me to sleep, Ben. I will be fine. I have to be. But if I die--"

Ben began to tear up. He loved his Master, he realized. Lord Revan was like the father he never had, and had trained him since he was a small boy, growing up on first Chandrila, then Naboo as a lonely, friendless boy.

"... _No_ , Ben," Revan coughed, "If I die, I want you to pass on what you have learned to your children. You will have them..I do not know how many, I cannot see that far...only your son. The Force has always run strong in the Skywalker line. I can transport us maybe one more time, but it will be my death if I do, and I'm fine with that, at least...at least I will see my wife again."

Prince Ben nodded, and Poe wordlessly gave him some food he had cooked. "He'll pull through, right?" Poe asked. "I mean, he's like really powerful, and everything, isn't he?"

Ben shrugged, "Revan is powerful, but his powers also weaken him when he transports across the Force like he does."

Poe nodded, understanding. "He's like a dad to you, isn't he?"

Ben smiled across the campfire. "Yes, he is. He has trained me since I was a small boy in the ways of the Force. I would not be the man I am today without him. Losing him would be..."

"Tragic," Poe finished.

"Yes," Ben said, finishing his meal, and getting ready for bed. When he laid down, he thought of everything Revan had said, and there were tears in his eyes when his eyes finally did close for the night, and he dreamed of Rey yet again, fighting beside her together at last...


	12. Eleven

Prince Ben's Pov...

_The red praetorian guards of Snoke surround me and Rey. Our lightsabers are drawn and she touches my thigh to indicate that we should separate. Snoke grabs her as he changes into a giant serpent._ _I charge into battle, drawing my lightsaber, but Snoke rips her in half, and I use the Force to strike the head off of the snake._

_I cradle Rey in my arms, and she touched my cheek, and said, "At least, I got to see you one last time."_

_"Rey, no, please," I plead. "I love you."_

_"I...I know," Rey says weakly. She breathes her last, and I crush her to my chest, weeping bitter tears._

_"Majesty," Darth Maul says behind me. "We must go. More troops will be deployed if we don't leave soon."_

_I leave Rey's body, and we get on a ship. Rey comes to me again, and says, "This is what will happen if you should fail, Ben. Come for me..."_

💘----

The Prince woke in a cold sweat, and looked up at the sky. It was dawn, and they were thirty miles from the palace. There were pikes with Prince's severed heads on them. Some were old, some fairly recent.

Revan came to the Prince's side, and said, "The palace has a force field around it that will be difficult to bypass."

"But the sewer system is unguarded," Poe said. "I say that we enter the palace that way."

Maul scoffed, "Or we could transport in there and bypass such a distasteful option."

"That would kill Revan," Ben objected. "I don't think that I could risk him."

Poe stepped forward. "But I'm not as high a risk as any of you. Let me sneak in, Majesty. I can sneak you guys in once I am inside."

Ben stood and began to pace the campsite. He thought over his dream, of holding Princess Rey's body in his arms as she died. He could not fail, and he would not fail.

"Very well," He said, "Master, can you risk one more transport?"

Revan nodded. "Very well, we leave. Poe, get ready. We put our plan into action tonight, and bypass the red praetorians."

Everyone agreed to set out, and Prince Ben said goodbye to his loyal Captain of the guard. He would never see him again. When Poe put out the signal, Ben signaled to Revan that they were ready to be transported. When Prince Ben stepped through the portal, he felt that his dreams were coming to a head. For better or worse, he would save Rey, even if it meant the end for them all...


	13. Twelve

Princess Rey's Pov...

The tall red zabrak came for her, and he moved with lightning quick reflexes as they blocked and parried each other. He kicked her legs out from under her, and she fell on her back hard.

Maul pinned her down, and was seconds away from killing her when she closed her eyes and reached into the Sith Lord's mind. " _Your_ _enemy is not me,"_ She said, " _I'm trying to help you!"_

He struggled against her use of the Force, but eventually, he quietened down, and his eyes returned to their usual golden red. Rey slowly opened her eyes.

"Forgive me, Princess," He said, helping her up. "He got into my mind somehow. But he--"

"We can discuss it later," Rey said, and the Sith Lord grinned at her, nodding. She blushed slightly. If she wasn't tied to Ben already...no, it would never work, she decided. Her heart belonged to Ben, no matter how attractive she found her dark protector.

Snoke descended from the steps of the throne, and drew his own red lightsaber.

Darth Maul jumped in front of her, and Snoke laughed coldly, "How...chivalrous of you, Lord Maul. You are a shadow of the Sith Lord I know you to be. Kill her!"

"No," Maul said, igniting his lightsaber. "Your guards killed my mate. I will not let another innocent woman die, because of our fight, monster."

"So be it," Snoke said, and whirled into action. Smoke may have been strong in magic, but Maul was faster, more agile. A master of the more acrobatic forms of lightsaber combat. Rey protected his right flank, and despite their different styles of fighting, worked together quite well.

Snoke struck at her left shoulder in an unguarded moment, and she lashed out with the dark side, and blasted Snoke with Force lightning. Prince Ben came to, and charged in, and when Snoke dropped his guard to deflect a lightning blast from Rey, Ben ran his lightsaber through the dark wizard's back.

Snoke collapsed into a pile of clothes and he laughed a cold laugh as a giant snake appeared before them.

Prince Ben looked on with fear, but Princess Rey stood strong and said, "Come and get me, monster."

The giant snake dodged and dived at them. The three Force users did fierce battle with the mighty beast as each of them tired to bring the beast down.

Maul flipped to the top of the monster's head, and drove his lightsaber through the top of its skull, just as its tail was about to grab Rey and crush her to death. He flipped back down. The monster let out a piercing scream as it flailed about on the polished throne room floors. Finally, it died, and Rey hugged each man in celebration.

"Sorry," Maul said, "I don't typically like to hug."

"Oh, okay," Rey said, and kissed his cheek. "Is that better?"

Maul grinned. "Yes, much better."

Ben stepped in and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her temple. "Hey, get your own sleeping Princess," Ben teased. "This one is mine."

Maul looked at Snoke's snake corpse, and shrugged. "Yes, she is at that. Well, my revenge is complete. I must take my leave of you both."

Rey stepped forward and took Maul's hand in hers. "But where will you go, Maul? Dathomir was destroyed because of Snoke. We could use you as a Force instructor for our heirs, or possibly a Captain of my personal guard? Name your reward, and I can grant it as Queen of Jakku."

"I only require freedom, Majesty," Maul said, lifting up her hand and kissing it. He leaned in and whispered, "But in another time and place, we could have been together."

Rey felt her heart speed up at the Sith Lord's words. He gave her a gentle, soft kiss on her hands and walked out of the palace.

Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go with him? He seemed to like you." 

Rey turned to face Prince Ben and said, "No. I choose you, Ben Solo. He was just pointing out that if circumstances had been different that he would have been able to wake me from the sleeping curse."

Ben seemed to look relieved by her words, and as they looked upon the corpse of the dark wizard Snoke, the entire landscape of Jakku became a place of life, wealth, and love once more outside the palace walls as the curse was indeed broken in truth. But the two Force user royals didn't care about this as they kissed passionately, and went upstairs to seal the bond between them once and for all...


	14. Thirteen

Princess Rey's Pov...

The tall red zabrak came for her, and he moved with lightning quick reflexes as they blocked and parried each other. He kicked her legs out from under her, and she fell on her back hard.

Maul pinned her down, and was seconds away from killing her when she closed her eyes and reached into the Sith Lord's mind. " _Your_ _enemy is not me,"_ She said, " _I'm trying to help you!"_

He struggled against her use of the Force, but eventually, he quietened down, and his eyes returned to their usual golden red. Rey slowly opened her eyes.

"Forgive me, Princess," He said, helping her up. "He got into my mind somehow. But he--"

"We can discuss it later," Rey said, and the Sith Lord grinned at her, nodding. She blushed slightly. If she wasn't tied to Ben already...no, it would never work, she decided. Her heart belonged to Ben, no matter how attractive she found her dark protector.

Snoke descended from the steps of the throne, and drew his own red lightsaber.

Darth Maul jumped in front of her, and Snoke laughed coldly, "How...chivalrous of you, Lord Maul. You are a shadow of the Sith Lord I know you to be. Kill her!"

"No," Maul said, igniting his lightsaber. "Your guards killed my mate. I will not let another innocent woman die, because of our fight, monster."

"So be it," Snoke said, and whirled into action. Smoke may have been strong in magic, but Maul was faster, more agile. A master of the more acrobatic forms of lightsaber combat. Rey protected his right flank, and despite their different styles of fighting, worked together quite well.

Snoke struck at her left shoulder in an unguarded moment, and she lashed out with the dark side, and blasted Snoke with Force lightning. Prince Ben came to, and charged in, and when Snoke dropped his guard to deflect a lightning blast from Rey, Ben ran his lightsaber through the dark wizard's back.

Snoke collapsed into a pile of clothes and he laughed a cold laugh as a giant snake appeared before them.

Prince Ben looked on with fear, but Princess Rey stood strong and said, "Come and get me, monster."

The giant snake dodged and dived at them. The three Force users did fierce battle with the mighty beast as each of them tired to bring the beast down.

Maul flipped to the top of the monster's head, and drove his lightsaber through the top of its skull, just as its tail was about to grab Rey and crush her to death. He flipped back down. The monster let out a piercing scream as it flailed about on the polished throne room floors. Finally, it died, and Rey hugged each man in celebration.

"Sorry," Maul said, "I don't typically like to hug."

"Oh, okay," Rey said, and kissed his cheek. "Is that better?"

Maul grinned. "Yes, much better."

Ben stepped in and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her temple. "Hey, get your own sleeping Princess," Ben teased. "This one is mine."

Maul looked at Snoke's snake corpse, and shrugged. "Yes, she is at that. Well, my revenge is complete. I must take my leave of you both."

Rey stepped forward and took Maul's hand in hers. "But where will you go, Maul? Dathomir was destroyed because of Snoke. We could use you as a Force instructor for our heirs, or possibly a Captain of my personal guard? Name your reward, and I can grant it as Queen of Jakku."

"I only require freedom, Majesty," Maul said, lifting up her hand and kissing it. He leaned in and whispered, "But in another time and place, we could have been together."

Rey felt her heart speed up at the Sith Lord's words. He gave her a gentle, soft kiss on her hands and walked out of the palace.

Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go with him? He seemed to like you." 

Rey turned to face Prince Ben and said, "No. I choose you, Ben Solo. He was just pointing out that if circumstances had been different that he would have been able to wake me from the sleeping curse."

Ben seemed to look relieved by her words, and as they looked upon the corpse of the dark wizard Snoke, the entire landscape of Jakku became a place of life, wealth, and love once more outside the palace walls as the curse was indeed broken in truth. But the two Force user royals didn't care about this as they kissed passionately, and went upstairs to seal the bond between them once and for all...


	15. Fourteen

Two Years Later...

Queen Rey's Pov...

The crown was placed on both her head, and then Ben's, as the archbishop declared them to be the new King and Queen of Jakku. She turned to face the crowd, and the court went wild with merriment as they walked out of the church that day.

The wedding and coronation happened at once, and Rey walked with pride as she was escorted by her new husband to the awaiting speeder that took them back to the palace.

They changed into lighter clothes, and Rey could not help but be sad for all of those Princes who died trying to free her from the sleeping curse. Of Poe Dameron, who was killed just as he was leaving the sewers to come to Ben's rescue. Her father was dead, killed by one of Snoke's red praetorian goons. But when Rey met Ben's parents shortly after Snoke's death, she liked them immediately. 

The reception was elegant and stuffy, and they danced with each other first, and Rey danced with King Han afterwards.

They exchanged small talk and when the royal wedding couple went to cut the wedding cake at the end of the feast, Rey leaned in and said, "Are you wanting to sneak away as badly as I do right now?"

Ben chuckled, and said, "Oh, yes. We can go after this."

"Good."

Ben gave a toast, and then other important guests did as well. When it came time to dance again, they sneaked out, and went to the gardens where they met three years ago.

The stars were shining brightly in the night sky above them, and Rey walked through the roses, content for this rare moment of peace with her new husband. Finally, Ben drew her aside, and he kissed her softly.

"Hmm...I don't think I will ever get tired of you doing that," She confessed.

Ben laughed, "Nor will I ever get tired of your kisses, sweetheart. I mean that truly."

"Yes, I know. Let's go back inside, I need a long bath with my handsome Prince by my side," Rey said.

Ben picked her up, and said, "Your wish is my command, my lady."

They retired to their rooms, and officially became one for the first time as a married couple at long last...


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the confusion in these chapter headings, but this site really messed up the numbering. The actual chapter number is the number I posted beside it. I hope that clears up the confusion here.

No Pov...

The Queen of Jakku let forth one last cry before the strident cry of a second child was heard in the birthing chambers. The King, in complete violation of the usual etiquette protocol, insisted upon being at his wife's side as she gave birth to their twins.

He squeezed her hand, and kissed her sweaty forehead as she lay back against the pillows exhausted from her efforts. Two children, two Princes were brought to them Anakin and Luke. Both of them were already strong with the Force, and both sons recognized their parents immediately.

Rey took turns nursing her children, and Ben held them when they were done feeding. When they were asleep, the King and Queen marvelled over their little miracles and got the nurses to give them some private time after the Queen was washed and changed into a fresh shift.

The young Jedi King held his bride in his arms as they slept, at peace with each other and life itself. Who would have believed that at any time it could have all come to naught with one miscalculated move? And it all began with a single kiss to wake a sleeping Princess from a terrible curse upon her and her lands...

The End


End file.
